


Winter Is Coming

by alecto8



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Season 3, Drama, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Minor Character Death, Romance, Violence, it sucks I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecto8/pseuds/alecto8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke walked away but trouble keeps on finding her...this is some kind of alternative season 3...with the usual violence and deaths</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She just couldn't stop walking. Nothing mattered anymore other than movement, she had to move, move until she couldn't think anymore.

She didn't know how long she had been wandering through the woods. It seemed like an eternity since she last saw camp Jaha, and at the same time it felt like it was so recent.

 

She couldn't run away from the demons in her mind. Every time she closed her eyes they were all she could see. The people dropping to the floor, moaning in pain, trembling as their skin darkened until they weren't breathing anymore. Then there were the innocent people from TonDc all these lives she could have saved but didn't. And Finn…they were all blaming her. She had so much blood on her hands, every night she felt it, soaking her clothes, there were so many bodies, so much blood, sometimes she drowned in it. Then she was waking up, gasping, crying.

 

She couldn't rest or they would always catch up to her. So she kept on walking.

When she had to stop she sometimes realized her body had changed, she was thinner, her lips felt like sand, always hurting and dry. Survival wasn't on the top of her priorities. She had to escape.

More than once she stood on a cliff, looking down, thinking about ending it. She closed her eyes and they were always here before she could let go. It would be too easy. She didn't deserve death.

 

Her body was aching all the time, but by the end of the day she was so exhausted that she couldn't think anymore. It was all quiet and she would finally drop, let it all go and sleep. It was her life.

 

The sun was slowly going down once again. One more day, she had survived. Not that she really cared.

Something felt different that evening, something in the air. She realized things were quiet all of a sudden, until she heard it. A growl.

 

She turned around and pulled her gun. She had only two bullet left. Her eyes grew wide as she looked right into yellow glowing eyes. A white wolf, a freaking huge white wolf was snarling at her.

Something moved to her left. Another wolf. Slowly they started to come out. She was surrounded. Her legs grew weak and she let herself slid to the ground, her arm holding the gun falling by her side, there was no way she could get rid of the whole pack.

So this was how this was all going to end. She closed her eyes.

 

She could hear them move, but it was longer than what she would have expected. She cracked an eye open, the big white wolf was circling her, watching her, it was weird. The others were silent, immobile.

 

She looked around and as soon as looked in the eyes of a smaller, drooling grey wolf, he jumped and bit her shoulder. She screamed as fangs pierced her skin and fell completely on her back. She felt the flesh being torn off and instantly the beast was off of her.

The big white one had bitten it, him, on its back and thrown it to the side. They were growling at each other.

 

Clarke curled on her side and screamed again as another wolf bit her leg. She screamed and kicked it with her other foot but it didn't care and bit it instead, taking off her shoe in the process. It was attacking again but instead of feeling more pain she felt its weight. It had fallen on her legs, a spear across its body.

She crawled and grabbed it. She pulled the spear out and turned on herself on her knees.

The white wolf was dropping the grey one to the floor, dead.

 

They looked once again into each other eyes, it probably lasted less than a second but it seemed so long to her. She shivered, it felt like her soul was being touched.

And the white wolf was shot, an arrow in pierced its shoulder and she couldn't help but scream "No!"

 

She didn't think she could but she moved to its side and pulled it out, the animal flinched and growled at her before running away in the woods with the others.

 

Humans arrived a minute later. She was sitting there looking at the arrow. More blood.

She looked up as a deep voice was heard. She could only see shapes. It was getting blurry and dark, darker, until everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next time Clarke came to it she was lying in bed. Her body was hurting more than usual, then she remembered the day before. She tried to touch her shoulder but couldn't. She looked down and saw that her hands were tied together.

 

A voice close to her made her jump. A young boy was screaming outside the door. A man walked in instantly followed by the kid. The man didn't get to close and started to speak in a language she had never heard before. He waited for a while before asking in English.

 

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

 

She didn't reply and just looked at them. She wetted her dry lips with her tongue before looking at the ceiling.

 

She was pretty sure he spoke to her again but she didn't move. She heard movement and jumped when someone suddenly got closer, the tall and skinny man was holding a glass of water to her lips. She started to take big gulps but chocked a little and had to slow down.

 

She let her head drop on the bed once again. It felt so good to drink, she realized it had been a while since she had let herself relax. She didn't have time to ponder it before she dozed off.

 

The next few days were a blur, the tall man, she got to know as Kohan came irregularly to check on her, feed her and take her out to relieve herself.

She didn't say a word, even when he spoke to her in English, she just looked at him. The little boy was peeking, looking at her from the doorway.

 

She was stuck with her ghosts. She couldn't really move or get away. The first few days she was sleeping most of the time, trapped in her nightmares and when she woke up there was nothing she could do but look at that ceiling.

The first time Kohan ran in, she probably screamed. Either she was quieter or he was letting her deal with it.

 

She was thinking all day about what she had done, what brought this on.

She felt powerless, she had the choice between bad or worse decisions. She survived, doing her best to keep the ones she cared about alive…

And even then she was powerless, she couldn't control what the others did. What Finn did.

It wasn't her fault, maybe if she kept repeating it she would start to believe it. She spared him in a way, she knew his death was a relief to him, but it didn't help with her guilt.

 

Then there were all the grounders, the ones on the bridge, at the dropship…TonDc…

Knowing you killed unknown warriors to defend yourself was one thing, leaving people to be bombarded was another…Even then, why would her life and the life of a few others should be worth more? 300 warriors burned to save less than 100.

 

She killed every soul in the mountain to save less than 50 of her people… It was all on her. She couldn't get rid of these dead people from her mind. She was carrying them with her. Always.

 

Maybe Lexa was right. Love was a weakness. She wasn't destroyed by the loss of the ones she loved, not really. She destroyed herself for love. For these people she loved…and she realized after a while, she was angry at too. It was because of them she had to do it all.

 

She was angry at Lexa for betraying her. On a personal level. But as a leader, she was jealous. The commander won her war without fighting.

 

Would have Clarke done anything different?

She'd like to think so…but she wasn't sure. They were cracks in the ceiling.

 

Days after days, the little one, probably named Jhoni, was getting bolder, walking into her room, even when there was no one else.

 

She started to look at him. He seemed healthy, happy, innocent. He spoke to her a few times, she was starting to understand a few words but she wasn't sure he spoke English.

 

He was becoming her peaceful moment of the day. As he walked in, said a few things to her before sitting down on the floor and keeping himself busy. She saw him sew, carve or at least try to carve a piece of wood, cut some kind of vegetables…

She wasn't sure how long he remained inside with her, she just knew that he came every day.

 

He walked in and started to draw, that got her really interested. It wasn't so bad.

One day he kept glancing at her while he was drawing, he sighed and let the paper fall on the floor. He was trying to draw her.

 

She never moved around, or at all, maybe that's why they didn't feel the need to tie her feet. She was still hurting as she sat. Her shoulder was better but no completely healed. She grunted and she saw him jump as she sat up.

 

Jhoni got up too, and started to step back as she was moved. She didn't try to stand, she let herself slid to the floor and to his drawing spot, grabbed his pencil and started to draw him.

 

She expected him to run, scream or both. Instead she saw a curious glint appear in his eyes. Pretty soon it was obvious she was drawing him and he seemed amazed by what she was doing. After a while he took a step closed, and when she didn't move, he sat back down in front of her, watching her.

 

It became their new routine, drawing together. He was speaking more and more to her, she was trying to understand, but she practically had nothing to go with. She wasn't sure, but it seemed to her that he was staying more and more with her, until one day a feminine voice called out to him.

 

His eyes grew wide and he got up instantly, just as a teenage girl started to open the door, then it was wide open and she was screaming. She grabbed Jhoni by the arm and was trying to pull him out. He was resisting, trying to explain to her that he wasn't in danger.

 

Clarke winced as she stood up. Both children froze as Kohan arrived, asking loudly.

 

" _What the hell is going on in here?!"_

 

They both started to reply at the same time, but he wasn't really listening, he was looking at Clarke.

 

" _Out! Now_ " They both did. Kohan glared at her before leaving the room too. He slammed the door and Clarke sighed before she sat on her bed. She could hear them argue, then it was very quiet.

 

Jhoni hurried in and showed the drawing to his father.

 

_"Look! We've been drawing together for a while, she never tried to harm me. I swear!"_

 

" _How long have you been coming here after I specifically told you not to_?"

 

Jhoni looked away _"I'm not sure…"_

 

_"Get out. We'll talk about this"_

 

Clarke watched, she didn't need to speak their language to understand what was going on.

She realized as she really watched Kohan that he pretty much looked like an older version of Jhoni. The girl in the doorway on the other hand had green eyes, the boys were blues. She was blond and the others had light brown hair.

 

That girl she had never seen before was crossing her arms and glaring at her.

 

Clarke looked back at Kohan as he moved. He pulled out a knife and walked up to her.

She didn't flinch, she didn't move. She just looked at him, getting closer. He grabbed her hands and cut. He was untying her.

 

"My son trusts you" He said as he took a step back. She wasn't sure what was going on.

 

He turned around before walking out. Warning her. "Betray his trust and I'll kill you"

 

The teenage girl was still glaring.

 

"Lena" Called Kohan.

 

The girl uncrossed her arms, pointed to fingers at her eyes before pointing them at Clarke, giving her the universal I'm watching you sign, before closing the door on her way out.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clarke remained motionless for a while. What did they expect of her? She got up and tried to open the door. Locked.

She started to pace. She was untied but not yet completely free. Then there are some important questions: did she really want to leave? And where would she go?

 

She realized she wasn't thinking so much about what she had done as much as what she would do next. And she felt guilty all over again.

 

That evening Kohan brought her food with a glare. "Eat, you'll need if for tomorrow"

He remained in front of her for a minute, she knew he was still waiting for her to say something.  She wasn't even sure she could still speak. It felt like an eternity since she last spoke. Part of her didn't want to speak, it only brought trouble. She nodded and watched him walk out.

 

The next morning she jumped up as usual, a nightmare, except this time someone was there and was touching her. She didn't have time to think, her body reacted. She grabbed what was touching her, a stick, she pulled, she could have sworn she wasn't capable of moving like that, but there she was, breathing heavily as she was straddling the angry teen, pushing the stick hard against her throat.

 

Clarke's eyes grew wide as she realized, Lena was probably trying to wake her up by pocking her with a stick. The sky princess had to get away as fast as she could. She scrambled back as fast as she could from the bed and on the floor until her back hit a wall.

 

The younger girl slowly got up, keeping the other blonde in sight, and rubbed her throat. She said something but Clarke didn't move, she couldn't move.

 

Lena moved closer to her, carefully. Clarke couldn't really see her, she was lost in her own pain.

She jumped as she suddenly felt something cold on her. Water.

She spluttered and wiped her face before looking back up into green eyes.

 

"Get dressed" Said Lena as she threw clothes at her. "I'll wait right out the door" She didn't wait and just left.

 

Clarke took a few deep breaths, wiping her face a few more times, not so much because of the water but to clear her mind.

She knew she couldn't remain on the floor for too long. She did as she was told and put on a leather pants, an obviously old shirt and some kind of skin as a coat. Her wounds still not fully closed she wondered what was going to happen to her.

 

As soon as she got out her room she saw the teen leaning against a wall straighten up.

"With me" The other blonde remained by her side, never more than a few steps away.

 

Clarke was looking around the house for the first time, it seemed old, pretty much in wood and stones. It seemed to her like a pretty big house. Probably because she had never see a one like that before.

 

She was surprised by the cold air on her face. It was a beautiful day, not one cloud in the sky but so cold. She shivered and pulled her coat closer. Clarke was surprised but didn't say anything as she was handed a few bags. She frowned but Lena didn't say anything, she just started to walk towards the forest.

 

She couldn't help but think it could be a good opportunity if she wanted to get away. She was looking around as she walked next to the teen. She realized her intentions might have been obvious as she was told.

 

"Don't even think about escaping. You are still wounded, you can't run. I'm allowed to kill you if you make a wrong move"

 

Clarke didn't say a thing, she just did as she was told and listened to an unexpectedly talkative girl, she was explaining what kind of plant they were looking for and from time to time she was threatening the sky girl. Clarke didn't know if it was for her, or if it was normal for Lena to speak English.

 

Lena wasn't leaving her side, later that day she was required to help cook, peels things she didn't recognize. Then she had to cook while the teen was sitting at the table carving a piece of wood.

 

The next morning Clarke was worried she had done something wrong, she felt so sick. She just hope she didn't poison anyone else in the house. It wouldn't be good for her. She vomited for a while. Lena made her clean it up after giving her a drink, wincing as she did so.

 

The rest of the day was pretty similar, she was following the other girl's orders while she was watching her. Clarke wondered if the teen was supposed to help her or not?

 

Clarke was scared the following morning as she was sick again. It was not the food.

She wondered if they would be poisoning her but shook her head. It was just stupid, if they wanted her dead they wouldn't go through that much trouble.

Leaning against her bed, sitting on the floor she was trying to relax and not puke again.

 

The other option was just even more ridiculous. She had a contraceptive implant like every other teen, right under her skin, in her thigh. She put her hand on the top of it, she remembered as her mother had explained to her how it worked and that it wasn't in-utero for the young ones.

 

She frowned at what she felt. Back and forth her finger tips touched her skin, it wasn't smooth. She felt sick for a different reason all of a sudden and took off her pants as fast as she could. There was a scar, right were the implant was supposed to be.

 

She let herself drop to the floor, pants down. Could she be? She was sick all over again.

 

She tried to remember the last time she had her period, with everything that happened it was not a priority. Maybe it should have been. Pulling her pants up she started to pace. It was the only logical explanation…

She was sick…feeling weird…her breast felt strange…she didn't have her period for more than two months. She had slept with only one person. Finn.

She froze at that thought and put her hand on the stomach. If she was pregnant it was Finn's

 

This was how Lena found her that morning, white as a ghost, hand on her belly after being sick once more. Green eyes grew wide. Going from Clarke's hand to her face, before she just took a step back and slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later she came back with medicine. Clarke drank it slowly, then cleaned everything up and followed the teen.

 

From this point on Lena was acted differently towards her, she actually helped her when she had to clean clothes. Clarke had her doubt about what the other girl knew, but it was confirmed as she started to speak.

 

"My mother died many winters ago. I was young but I remember her. She was strong and wise. My father grew up with her. She was always beating him when they were learning how to fight"

 

Clarke was still silent but was paying close attention to her…she wasn't sure what to call the girl. She couldn't really call her a captor, nor a friend, but as she listened to her talk fondly about her mother, she couldn't help but feel a connection. She had never seen Lena so open.

 

"She died when Jhoni was six. We couldn't get help fast enough, she died with my little brother the day he was supposed to be born.  My mother was named Menia, and my little brother would have been Thekk"

 

Lena didn't speak much after that but she made sure Clarke drank during the day. Gave her more food than before.

 

The sky girl was still kept in her room when she wasn't guarded by the teen. She even ate her meals alone. She didn't get the opportunity to speak to Jhoni in a while, so she was surprised when Lena came in her room that night with the little guy.

 

Sitting on her bed she didn't have time to move, he ran to her and showed a papers, drawings.

He was speaking really fast as he was pointing to the pictures. It didn't change a thing. Clarke didn't understand what he was saying. She had picked up a few words form her time in the house, but not enough.

 

So she just nodded with a smile on her face. Lena didn't leave the room, she leaned on a wall and watched them.

 

Clarke couldn't explain why she felt so light around the child but she did. She couldn't help but wonder about the life growing inside of her as she looked at the boy. She helped him with his moves as he was drawing, showing him how to do it better. She didn't know how long she was with him but Lena spoke and he got up and walked towards the door.

 

" _Aren't you going to get your drawings_?"

 

" _No. I'll be back tomorrow_ "

 

Lena nodded as he left, but she didn't follow him. She closed the door before looking at Clarke. "I'll be hunting with the others tomorrow. You'll have to keep an eye on Jhoni"

 

Clarke gave her a questioning look.

 

"You care for him. He's been alone with you before and after the time spent with you I know you won't hurt him. And you won't leave. You are alone and pregnant"

 

Clarke looked away when Lena finished, and her hand unconsciously went to her belly, like she had been doing so many times recently. Lena wasn't finished. "I guess you're not that special after all. The wolf probably smelt the cub and protected it"

 

The sky girl didn't look back at her host. She watched the door close and was left to her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

From that day on things changed. She fell into a routine. Her door wasn't locked anymore.

She was either spending her day with Lena or Jhoni. She was learning from them, not only their language but their customs, their way of life.

 

It didn't take long for her to start to show. She was so embarrassed the day she went to Lena to ask for some other clothes. She couldn't close her pants anymore. Still not speaking, not that she could have, she probably would have chocked and cried.

The teen laughed and she nearly wept. She was getting emotional sometimes.

 

Things changed when Kohan came back from a city he had gone to for a trade. He was anxious and was glaring at her as soon as he got home. She was locked in her room that night.

 

The next morning he kept on looking at her in a strange way, but that wasn't what scared her the most. He had started to teach his children how to fight.

 

Clarke wasn't surprised to see Lena was very enthusiast. She had seen her with a bow and was still amazed at how fast and accurate she could be. She could shoot two arrows at the same time and hit both targets. She was working hard to learn how to use a sword. It had been forbidden to her before. She didn't question why since she was too eager to learn.

 

Jhoni was the opposite. He wasn't interested and cried every day.

 

Weeks passed and one day Kohan handed her a wooden sword after the children had ran inside to clean up. Clarke shook her head but he insisted.

 

"You are Clarke of the sky people. Wanheda"

 

She didn't understand the last word but froze as he said her name and grabbed the training sword handle and got up from the porch. He attacked her suddenly and without thinking her body moved. Like Lexa had showed her. She felt a pang in her heats as she thought about the commander.

 

She was surprised how what she had been taught was still there. She didn't even really think, she couldn't really think as he kept on moving towards her and she blocked him every time.

 

"Attack me"

 

She shook her head and he became even more aggressive.

 

They stopped for a second. Breathing heavily.

 

"They are all looking for you. The coalition is falling apart. The mountain fell at your feet after you had been betrayed by Heda. She brought shame to our people even if she saved many. It's an opportunity for some to seize power and you carry it too. Maybe I should just hand you over"

 

Clarke just lowered her wooden sword as her arms dropped.

 

"But what would happen to you child?"

 

She tensed and gave him a pleading look. She was about to speak when he did again.

 

"It's too late for us. We kept you safe for too long. They would try to use us against you. I need to see what you know and what need to be taught" Clarke felt dread. She remembered what she had been told about Costia. She clenched her jaw and lifted her weapon again.

 

Kohan nodded "Once your child is born you will both leave and no one will ever know"

 

There was a minute during which they looked at each other. They both knew what it meant.

Clarke felt heavy again. She was barely getting back to her feet. She was living once more. She would have to fight again to survive. She couldn’t give up, with a child she couldn't anymore.

 

Kohan finally spoke again. "Attack"

 

And she did. It didn't take long. Kohan was backing away as she kept on moving. He lost his weapon and fell on the floor.

 

Clarke was breathing heavily as she was getting closer, slowly walking towards him.

They heard a scream and Lena came running. Kohan trying to get up when his daughter stepped between them.

 

"Lena. Calm down"

 

"How can you say that?! She was attacking you!" Lena was glaring hard at the blonde in front of her.

 

Without another word Lena was throwing her weight forward, attacking with the wooden sword her father had dropped. She had picked it up as she ran towards them.

 

Clarke didn't find it hard to beat the teen. She was too angry and her emotions seemed to get the best of her. It didn't help that she was a novice.

 

Kohan was speaking as they were fighting. "We were just training"

 

Lena relaxed a little but didn't stop. Nor did Clarke. The teen kept on landing on her ass and getting back up. Again and again. The sky girl finally realized, Lena reminded her of Octavia. She was a fighter, she didn't back down. She was too stubborn for her own good and could speak a lot.

 

She had heard how Octavia wouldn't back down when she wanted to train with Indra.

 

They stopped when Lena was too tired to get up.

 

Kohan found himself helping his daughter while enquiring about Clarke and Volk.

That was a word she understood. She didn't know how she felt about people calling her unborn child wolf.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lena was glaring at Clarke even more than before, but not in anger, it was more of a challenge most of the time, until she lost.

 

The sky girl glared back when Lena was making fun of her. She had to admit. She was pretty bad with a bow…okay, maybe even worse than that. One day Lena even gave her an arrow with the head already in a target, claiming it was the only way she could do it.

 

Clarke didn't taunt the younger one, as she was still mute. She felt terrible the day it was decided she wouldn't do anything too strenuous anymore after she had fainted.

She felt so fat. She knew she was walking strangely but she couldn't help it. The worst part was when she had to get up. It took her a good minute to go from sitting to standing.

 

She had grown even closer to Jhoni as time passed. She was worried about what Kohan kept on telling her. He was bringing news every time he came back from a village.

 

War starting between the krus. Some remained faithful to Lexa who was trying hard to keep the coalition working. People were saying that she was weak for that. Why not just beat her enemy? She would have peace then…

 

The sky people were safe at the moment. She was thinking about it all as she was cooking when Kohan came in panicked.

 

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her room. He didn't wait for her to say anything and handed her the gun she had the first time they met.

 

"They are coming"

 

"What?" Her first word in months.

 

He grabbed her things he packed a bag for her as fast as he could while she was doing the same. "They are putting an army together, by force. They are going everywhere they can. We are Ice kru Wanheda. They can't find you here"

 

"What about you?"

 

"People know I live here with my two children. If we leave we will be hunted and executed"

 

As ready as she could be, he led her to the forest, she didn't run as he had told her to. She couldn't. She hid and watched as Kohan fought with his daughter who wanted be armed. She didn't understand that he didn't want her to look like a warrior they could use. Jhoni was crying on the porch.

 

It didn't take long after that for four men to appear on horses, wearing furs and some kind of white paint on their faces. The one who appeared as the leader didn't get off his horse. Clarke watched as the others got down and grabbed a screaming Lena. She started to fight but was stunned as she was punched hard in the face.

 

Kohan was pleading with then as his son was crying as he clung to his pants.

 

Clarke could feel her heart beat so fast. She was annoyed that she couldn't hear them as they spoke. It wasn't loud enough.

 

She frowned as Jhoni was pulled away from his father by one soldier. They were all arguing until the one on the horse spoke and it all happened too fast. Suddenly a soldier had a sword in hand and plunged it into the child's chest.

 

Clarke couldn't help herself and scream "No!"

 

The soldiers looked into her direction but she was trying as hard as she could to get up again.

 

Her voice was a good enough distraction. Lena always kept a knife in hidden. She freed one of her hands. It was all she needed to take it and stabbed the closest man in the throat. He fell on his knees while he raised his hands to stop the bleeding.

 

Kohan was on the soldier who had attacked his son. Both fighting to get the sword in the soldier's hand.

 

Lena was avoiding the sword coming at her the best she could, not backing away with only her knife.

 

Clarke had a problem of her own. The leader was galloping in her direction. She put her gun out and before he could react and shot him on his horse. Thank god it was way easier to use a gun than a bow. He fell off his horse. As fast as she could she made her way to the horse, leaving her bags where they were. She was surprised to see that the bullet hole was right between the man's eyes.

 

She climbed on the horse. She thought it was hard to get up, climbing on a horse was really hard. She did it and rode as hard as she could towards the fight.

 

Lena was bleeding from her face and staggered as her opponent raised a small axe above his head.

 

Kohan was in a bad situation too. He was pinned on the floor under the soldier who had a knife against his throat.

 

Clarke knew she had only one bullet left. She shot and once again hit the solider, in the throat this time. He took a step back as the axe fell from his fingers.

 

Lena moved as fast as she could, grabbed the axe and ran to her father. With all her strength embedded it into the soldier's back, and again until he wasn't moving anymore.

She pulled him off her father. He had a deep cut in his neck. She put pressure on the wound with her hand as she cried.

 

Clarke joined her and knew that she couldn't save him. She let herself fall on her knees by his side. His mouth opened and closed, but he wasn't looking at Lena as she would have expected him to, his wide eyes were on her.

 

"Pr…protect her"

 

Clarke didn't think and nodded.

 

"Say…it"

 

Instantly she did it.

"I promise you. I'll do whatever I can to protect her"

 

"Lena…do what…ever she tells you to"

 

The teen didn't reply. Clarke was pretty sure she couldn't.

 

Kohan wasn't finished.

"I love you"

 

Clarke felt like she was intruding on this moment. The last they had together.

 

She was surprised when turned to her again.

 

"Work...work for peace…honor…Wanheda"

 

Then he stopped breathing, his face relaxed in a strange way. His eyes were empty.

Clarke slowly closed them, she put her hand on the girl's shoulder for a second before getting up and going to Jhoni.

 

She was shaking really hard as she got close to the small body, head facing the ground.

He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. His clothes were soaked in blood. She kneeled down and turned him around by his shoulder.

 

She already knew, but she had to. She put her hand against his throat. There was no heartbeat.

His eyes were closed. He looked like he could have been sleeping. Clarke couldn't help it anymore. She pulled his head to her chest and cried.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke knew mourning was a luxury she didn't have. It felt like she never could. She was always running from or after something. She knew someone would realize soon enough that these men didn't come back. That something was wrong.

 

She pulled Jhoni away from her, kissed his forehead before laying him down on the floor. She got up slowly, whipping her tears in the process. She felt so hollow, she didn't think it could have been possible for her to feel such a pang while she was looking at Lena, still crying on her father.

 

It felt so wrong to walk up to them, to her. She lowered herself the best she could and started to pull the teen away from the body. "Lena. Lena. We can't stay here. We have to go" She finally managed to make her let go and the sky girl felt worse as Lena looked at her with pleading eyes.

Clarke knew too well that what she was truly pleading for was for her to tell her it wasn't real.

 

"We have to leave"

 

"I can't leave them like that"

 

"We can't burn them. The fire would attract too much attention"

 

"Then we have to bury them" Sad eyes became determined as she got up and went to grab a shovel and attacked the ground furiously.

 

Clarke shook her head. There was nothing she could really do to help the younger girl with her grief. She couldn't even do anything for her own. 

 

Once more she had to get up. She went to the bodies, grabbed a few knifes. One of them had some kind of map, that could always be useful. She froze as she looked at the next piece of paper. It was her. It was a drawing of her. This wasn't good. She hoped Kohan didn't omit important things when he told her there was a bounty on her head. She pocket it as she glanced at the angry Lena, digging faster than she had expected, maybe she'd manage to have a big enough hole to bury her family before Clarke had them ready to go.

 

Clarke didn't take too long to go grab her bags by the forest, then she went inside the house and packed some of Lena's clothes, the ones she was sure she liked, her bow and brand new sword. After that she raided the food supplies, going for everything they could keep for a while without it getting rotten.

 

She removed everything from one horse while she got the other two ready for their journey.

She leaned her head on the horse shoulder for a moment and closed her eyes before turning back to Lena who was more than knee dep into a long hole.

 

Carefully Clarke approached Lena. She was crying so hard as she was digging that her breathing sounded strange, wheezing.

 

"Lena stop"

 

"No. Not yet. It's not deep enough" Grouched the teen without stopping her movements.

 

"This will have to do. We have to go now" Explained calmly the sky girl.

 

"No. No. No! …I…" Lena sobbed and let herself fall on the earth.

 

Clarke didn't say anything as she turned and went to Jhoni. She carried him to her sister who could barely breathe and probably barely see through all the tears. Lena threw the shovel out as she pulled her little brother from Clarke's arms and pressed him against her chest, head in the crook of her neck.

 

"Lena. His spirit is already gone. Let his body go"

 

Clarke watched as Lena tightened her grip on the body for a second as she whispered something in his ear before cutting a strand of his hair and laying him down as gently as she could.

 

"I need your help with…" The young Griffin couldn't finish her sentence. She wasn't sure how to.

 

Lena nodded and two of them managed to pull his body then roll it into the hole on top of the little one. He was too heavy for them to do anything else.

 

Clarke helped Lena cover the bodies. When they were done Clarke made her way to the horses. Climbed on one, then looked as Lena as she did the same. It looked like she was on automatic, eyes empty. It was how their journey started, in silence. They were heading to the only place Clarke could think of. Camp Jaha.

 

The sky girl was lost in her mind as they were progressing. They were both attentive to their surroundings, which is probably why she jumped as Lena finally spoke.

 

"I didn't expect you to have that voice" Clarke just gave a look.

"But I guess if I had known you were Wanheda I probably wouldn't have thought you had a higher kind of voice"

 

"Don’t call me that. I'm just Clarke"

 

There was another long silence that Lena cut again, with a little voice she asked. "What's going to happen now?"

 

"If soldiers are recruiting by force then a war started. I know you are azgeda bu…"

 

"I'm not!" Some birds flew away at the scream.

 

"Not so loud. I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to say that we can't stay on this territory. I think we should head to my…the sky kru"

 

"I guess I don't have a kru anymore. I have no one"

 

"Lena that's not true. You have me"

 

"Only because my father told you to"

 

"No"

 

"That's it?! No?"

 

"What do you want me to say?"

 

"If it's not my father then it's pity"

 

Clarke groaned, she had been quiet for long she was so used to the silence, people talking to each other but they were leaving her alone most of the time. She knew Lena could talk your ear off, she didn't think it could be worse. She was wrong.

 

"I'm pregnant and cannot do a lot, you are alone and need a safe place to go. Right now we need each other"

 

"And then what? You leave me with your sky people?"

 

"They are not so bad"

 

"I heard they were noisy, full of themselves and are convinced they know better than everyone else"

 

Clarke didn't respond and kept on looking around. They had to ride close to each other when she could have used the quiet. It was easier now to remain silent, even if a part of her liked talking again. She wondered if Lena was talking to not think.

 

"Whatever. You are not leaving me behind in some village" Annoyed by the lack of answer from the sky girl, the teen kept going. "I'm not leaving your side for a very, very long time"

 

"If you stay with me you do as I say"

 

"Is it when you tell me to shut it?" Asked Lena. Clarke gave her an exasperated look but didn't open her mouth. "So…I'm like, your second?"

 

The sky girl frowned. It's been a while since she hear that word. She looked at the teen by her side, who had lost everything that day and wasn't destroyed. She didn't lie to her. She would have told her to come along, even if Kohan didn't ask. "I guess you are"

 

If she had thought that it would be all it would take to get Lena to stop talking for a while she would have told her that to begin with.

 

It was getting darker. They needed to find a place for the night then Clarke could have sworn she heard something and stopped her horse.

 

"Are we there yet?"

 

Clarke raised her hand to tell her to stay quiet as she looked around, try to see or hear.

"War drums"

 

"What? Where?"

 

"Shh. We really need to find a place to spend the night"

 

They were on their way again, looking for a place to spend the night on the way to Camp Jaha. Clarke was worried as the war drums seemed to get closer to them. Could an army stand between them and their destination?

 

"There!"

 

Clarke followed the pointed finger. She wasn't sure what Lena was seeing but they got off their horses and got closer. The sky girl winced as she put her hand on her lower back. She didn't remember that riding was so painful.

Clarke had no idea how Lena had seen it but there it was, a cave entry.

 

They removed the saddles and everything the horses didn't need. Gave them some water and tied them to a tree close enough to the cave.  The war drums didn't seem to be moving, since they had stopped they didn't get louder. Whatever was happening it wasn't getting closer to them yet. They got their camp ready. Bed rolls, fire, weapons close…

 

Finally they could sit down and rest. Lena kneeled in front of their fire while Clarke took an eternity to lower herself to finally sit, legs a little spread. One of her hands had found her lower back again and was trying to massage the pain away. Clarke looked up as Lena exclaimed something she had never heard before and was in her personal space immediately. The sky girl swatted her hands away.

 

"Would you stop it?! There is blood between your legs!" Explained the teen.

 

Clarke froze and look down. There was a small reddish brown stain. That's the moment panic set in. she put a hand on her belly and tried to get up.

 

"No no no. Don't move" Said Lena as she pushed her down.

 

Clarke glared "What the hell do you ha!" That hurt like hell and the teen turned as white as a sheet.

 

"What the hell is going on?"

 

"I'm…not sure" Winced Clarke.

 

"How far are we from your sky kru village?"

 

"I think…two days" Said Clarke as she let out another small scream. They couldn't be found, even less now. She had to try and be quiet.

 

"Maybe you should lay down" Offered Lena.

 

Clarke nodded as she started to lean back, Lena's arm behind her back to help her when her eyes grew wide. She looked at the other girl who was looking between her legs.

 

"What is that?!"

 

"My water just broke. I'm going into labor"

 

"What?! No!" Panicked the teen, and she grabbed one of Clarke's ankle and crossed it on top of the over. "Just keep it in"

 

Clarke was glared hard. She was in pain. They weren't safe and things kept on getting worse.

"That's not helping!"

 

Lena sat down next to her, she was breathing fast, too fast.

 

"Tell me you're not having a panic attack now?!"

 

"What…is a …panic attack?"

 

"Lena listen to me. Calm down. Breathe. Everything is going to be okay. My mother is a healer, she taught me. I'll guide you through it"

 

Lena closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Okay. Okay. What do we do?"

 

"I need to lay down. And in a little moment you'll have to put your fingers in to see if I'm…wide enough to let the baby pass" Clarke had used a word she was sure the younger girl would understand.

 

The face she made and it sounded like she nearly puked made it pretty clear she understood.

"Do I really have too?"

 

"I need to know when I'm ready to push"

 

"Well…you know better…can't **you** do it?" Tried the teen.

 

"I'm a little…aah…distracted at the moment" Said Clarke as another contraction hit. She was trying to get her pants off.

 

Lena groaned as she helped the woman on one of their set up bed, then helped her pulled her pants down without looking. Instantly she covered her with a pelt.

 

"You know you'll have to look"

 

Lena gave her a desperate look.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"I'm going to be sick! I'm going to be sick!" Was repeating Lena who was kneeling between Clarke's legs.

 

"Don't you dare! Ha!!" Screamed Clarke with a raspy voice.

 

"I won't. I won't" The teen took a deep breath to calm herself down but the smell didn't help.

She had her hands under the tiny head, it's was slimy, hot and disgusting. It was completely coming out, finally.

 

"I got it! I got it! It's a girl! Ew…I'll never give birth!"

 

Clarke chuckled at the younger girl. "Come up here and help me wash her"

 

Lena got up but stopped moving "What about…?" She wasn't sure how to finish. She didn't want to finish.

 

"The placenta still need come out"

 

"What there is more in here?" Asked Lena was a grimace on her face.

 

"Lena. Give me my baby. Now"

She didn't have to be told twice and put the crying baby into the sky girl's arms. It was fussing and screaming as they cleaned it with the water they had heated.

 

"Aren't babies supposed to be pretty cute?" Clarke glared hard at the teen who kept going.

"I mean, she is all wrinkled and kind of purple" Lena made a face a she finished.

 

Clarke didn't speak as she was enthralled by her beautiful baby girl. They dressed her with what they had before putting her to rest on Clarke's chest, covered by a pelt.

 

"I really need some fresh air now" Without waiting for an answer Lena ran out the cave.

She came back more than ten minute later. A little worried at first when she didn't see Clarke where she had left her.

"What? What are you doing in my bed? Tell me you are wearing pants!?" The questions were coming out as fast as she could think them.

 

"I can't sleep in the other one"

 

"Well it's not my fault it's all gooey" Lena groaned as she stopped on her way to her bed and turned around "I've seen way too much of you today"

 

Clarke was sitting, breastfeeding the baby while looking at it like it was the most precious thing in the world. "I have to feed her, and for your information everything else is covered"

 

"Just tell me when you are done"

 

"You do know I'll have to do it more or less every two hours for a while"

 

"Every two hours?!" Exclaimed the teen as she turned around. "When am I supposed to sleep?! And where?!"

 

Clarke looked up and gave her a tired smile as she patted the empty space by her side. Lena groaned again as she took some of her clothes off before going to laying down, turning her back to the other blonde.

 

Clarke was putting her little girl to sleep, laying her on her back to her right, between her arm and her body. Once it was done she felt her exhaustion all at once and close her eyes. She frowned as she heard the noise again, it was coming from Lena, her shoulders were shaking.

 

Lena couldn't stand anything anymore, she was tired, cranky and emotionally drained. She lowered herself in the bedroll, instantly turned her back to Clarke, she closed her eyes but she couldn't fall asleep, her mind started the wander. She couldn't help but see it all again. Eyes closed tight she tried to keep the tears at bay but it was pointless. She started to cry and sobbed into her covers.

 

She jumped as she felt a hand on her back.

 

"Lena come here" Ordered Clarke with a calming voice.

 

 "I'm good. It's okay" Mumbled the teen.

 

This time the hand moved to her shoulder and pulled, she didn't resist and rolled on her back as she wiped her tears. Clarke signaled Lena with her hands to move closer, to hug her, but the teen shook her head from side to side, tears falling once more. Clarke sighed as she grabbed Lena's arm and pulled. Finally the teen moved until she was hugging Clarke, head on her shoulder and an arm across her stomach.

 

That night was terrible for Clarke, between the two girls she managed to catch some sleep, but her baby girl woke up every few hours to be fed while Lena wouldn't let go and just complained in a sleepy voice each time it happened. The sky girl wasn't sure if the teen was fully awake.

 

There was a lot of light when Clarke woke up and panicked instantly. She was alone.

She sat up and relaxed when she saw the girls. Lena was holding her daughter by the cave's entrance. She tried to get up but let herself fall back down with a groan.

 

Lena turned around and walked up to her. "I thought I'd let you sleep a little longer"

 

"What time is it?"

 

"The sun had been up for a good hour"

 

"When did she wake up?"

 

"Not so long ago. I tried to distract her but she keeps on looking at my breasts" Answered Lena as she handed the baby to Clarke who lowered her top to feed the tiny human being.

 

"She is not as ugly as last night" Commented the teen as she was getting some of the food they had grabbed before handing it to a glaring Clarke. "She is surprisingly attentive to her surroundings"

 

"As soon as I'm done we should pack and leave"

 

"Are you sure you should travel so soon?"

 

"We don't have a choice. The drums are close, we can't remain in the same place for too long"

 

"What about the little one? By the way, we should name her. I was thinking Elena could be a nice name"

 

"Elena?"

 

"Yes. Lena for short" Smiled the teen.

 

Clarke snorted "No. One you is more than enough. I thought about it and I think…Kara"

 

"Kara?"

 

"Yes" Confirmed Clarke as she looked down at the little girl.

 

"Kara" Nodded the teen "I'll go get the horses ready then"

 

Clarke ate what Lena had given her while looking at the child. When they were both done she changed the baby and was sure they had to reach Camp Jaha fast, they would run out of clothes to use as diaper pretty fast.

She grabbed a long scarf Kohan had given her during the winter and tied it around her, making a secure carrier for Kara.

 

It felt strange, she was lighter and the thing that inside of her had turned into an actual human being. She felt bad as Lena did most of the work that morning.

 

A few hours later the Clarke was trying really hard not to doze off, it was really hard for her. She jumped when Lena suddenly appeared to her right, the sky girl's eyes grew wide as she saw the bow.

 

Lena was glaring, the bow's sting pulled by her face, aimed at a bush.

"Not one step closer"

 

Clarke had hope that no one would really bother with a teen riding with a woman carrying her baby. She made sure her head was covered by her hood as Lena spoke again without relaxing.

 

"We don't want any trouble, we are just passing through"

 

No one came out but a feminine voice rang out. "You shouldn't go that way it's not safe"

 

Clarke recognize that voice instantly as she whispered "Octavia?"

 

Lena glance at her before looking back at her target, then she called out "Octavia"

 

 Leafs shook before she stepped out. Clarke barely recognize the younger Blake, she was dirty, covered in mud and blood. She was bleeding.

 

 "What happened to you?" Slipped out before Clarke could stop it.

 

"Clarke?" Octavia couldn't believe it was the voice she had just heard, she had to see her and so she started to walk towards them.

 

"Don't shoot. Don't shoot" Repeated Clarke as she watched Lena tense. She didn't want Octavia to get hurt but she was a little wary, they didn't part on the best terms. She uncovered her face and put a protective arm on Kara.

 

"That's really you!" Cried out Octavia as she reached them.

 

Lena looked at Clarke and her defensive posture told her she shouldn't let the bow down.

"That's enough. Don't step any closer"

 

"I don't know you but I'm Clarke's…we know each other"

 

"Clarke?" Enquired the teen, but the other woman's eyes weren't leaving the new comer, a moment passed between them before Clarke answered "Lower your weapon"

 

Octavia breathed out as kept on going until she could touch the blonde and grabbed Clarke's leg. "It's you. It's really you"

 

"Octavia, what happened to you?"

 

"I couldn't stay in Arkadia anymore, not with Pike in power and the war going on"

 

"Where is Lincoln?"

 

"I'm not sure…we…took different paths"

 

She sounded confused and Clarke frowned as she touched her head, there was matted blood.

She turned to the teen. "We need to find a place to camp now"

 

Lena nodded and it didn't take long to find a safe place to rest as Octavia seemed to know the area even if she was kind of out of it.

 

The teen was setting the camp while Clarke lay Octavia down and started to clean her head wound, she had a big gash right at the limit of her hair.

 

"What happened O? How did you get hurt?"

 

"The war has been officially declared. I couldn't stay in Arkadia once they decided a good grounder was a dead grounder"

 

"Arkadia? What is it?" Frowned Clarke, first thing first.

 

"Once people finally realize how big of an ass Jaha was, they change the camp's name. It's now Arkadia" Octavia's eyes were a little out of focus.

 

"Did we declare war against the grounders? I never thought my mother would do something like that"

 

"She didn't. She's not in control anymore. We found other survivors from the ark they were on the other side of mount weather. Pike had become their leader. He hates all grounders and didn't like that we had some kind of alliance with the triku. He questioned Abby and Kane's authority. Scared the people then told them what they wanted to hear, promised them a dream and not so long after that he was in power. He is the new elected chancellor"

 

"You need sutures" Winced Clarke when she could see how deep the cut was.

 

Octavia closed her eyes for a second before nodding. Clarke grabbed her kit and was getting things ready when the younger Blake spoke again.

 

"How did you find yourself with a teen and a baby? Is it her sister? Did her family get attacked?"

 

Clarke was as concentrated on her task as she could. "Her family took me in when I was hurt. Some azgeda soldiers murdered her family, she is the only one left. As for the baby, she is mine"

 

Octavia wasn't sure she had heard right for a second, then she grabbed Clarke's hands. "I'm not finished O. Let go"

 

"Were you…? I mean…What about your implant?"

 

"It's was torn off at some point. Kara is Finn's. Can I?" Clarke moved her hand in Octavia's grip as she asked.

 

Slowly Octavia let go and instead of looking into emptiness like before, she stared at the tiny human being, sleeping in front of her eyes. It was the first smile that came to her lips in weeks.

 

"So…who are we at war against?"

 

"Not we. They. I couldn't stay with them. They wouldn't let anyone in when azgeda warriors attacked Ton DC. Not even the children. I think Pike doesn't see the grounders are real human beings. Mutated wild beasts, that's what I heard him say"

 

"I heard the collation was wavering. I didn't think it was that bad"

 

"The commander seemed weak after…some are seizing that opportunity to try to get more power or land" Octavia didn't think it would be a good idea to mention the assassination attempt on the commander, it had failed anyway.

 

Clarke was satisfied with her work and dressed it before she moved back. Octavia's eyes were still glued to Kara. A dirty hand was slowly raised towards the little head but Clarke grabbed it. "Don't. You'll wake her up. I'll introduce you later. Where else are you hurt?"

 

"My side" Winced Octavia as she put her hand on top of her bloody clothes.

 

Clarke pulled up her shirt and her eyes grew wide but before she could speak Octavia snorted.

"It's just a scratch"

 

"It's around twelve inches long O"

 

"Yeah. It's a sword scratch, not a paper scratch"

 

Clarke glared at the brunette but didn't speak as she rolled up her shirt and lowered her waistband a little so she could have a good access to it before getting to work.

 

"So you left, what happened to Lincoln?" Asked the blonde to distract her patient again.

 

"He was not skaikru and not trikru anymore. But he followed me when I left and Indra allowed him to come back to help. I don't know…where they are. We were attacked. I'm not sure what happened… I came back to it this morning and found you a few hours later"

 

"We should wait until tomorrow so you can travel to head back to camp…I mean Arcadia. I'm sure we could…"

 

"They won't let her in" Stated Octavia as she shook her head towards Lena was taking care of their horses, doing her best to not seem as if she had just been watching them. "And it's not like anyone could help you there"

 

"I'm sure Raven…"

 

Octavia cut her off "She is no more. She started to take some red for the pain in her leg and it got rid of everything else. She is not herself anymore. When I left your mother was trying to cut her off, she thought she could operate to help"

 

"Then Bellamy…"

 

"Has changed too. He never liked grounders but after you left…he blames them for everything"

 

"What about the others?"

 

"Jasper was destroyed by what happened at mount weather. Monty found his mother, she was with Pike. Azgeda killed his father. Monroe and the other got their hands pretty much tied"

 

Clarke didn't know what to say, she wasn't even sure what to think anymore, but there was something she couldn't forget. She had to think about Kara first. She stitching Octavia up as Lena sat next to them.

 

"So what's with the soft trikru person?" Asked Lena as she pointed Octavia.

 

"Hey! I'll show y…" She couldn't finished as Clarke pushed her back down flat on the ground.

 

"Don't move"

 

"But she just insulted me" Whined Octavia.

 

Clarke gave O a look before turning to Lena. "Be nice. Lena this is Octavia. O this is Lena"

 

Octavia was frowning as she realized what the teen had said, what it meant. "You are not Trikru. Clarke tell me she is not…"

 

"Azgeda" Finished Clarke as she nodded.

 

In a swift motion Octavia grabbed the knife by her side but was instantly pinned down by Clarke who straddled her. "Stop it! Stop it!"

 

"You told me Azgeda killed her family.  You lied"

 

"I didn't! They refused to be part of this war!" That was not exactly the truth but she would stick to that.

 

Octavia stopped struggling at that, she was disgusted at herself for a second, she was acting like Pike. The world wasn't just black and white. The two sky girl were breathing hard, looking at each other, then Kara was screaming, crying.

 

"Great" Said Clarke as she sat up, letting O go. "At least you didn't tear your stiches"

 

Without getting off Clarke uncovered her breast before moving Kara. Both Octavia and Lena groaned as she flashed them.

 

"Can't you at least get off me before you do that?" Asked Octavia as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Can I trust you both to behave?" Clarke looked from O to Lena.

 

"I didn't do anything" Defended Lena as she raised her hands.

 

Clarke glared as she slid off Octavia. "Lena dress her wound"

 

Both girls glared at each over but didn't dare say anything, Clarke's tone was too firm.

 

Clarke watched Lena do what she had been told, she could see she was putting more pressure than necessary on O, who wasn't complaining. It was like a stupid contest. Just what they needed.

Clarke looked at Kara eating while she was thinking about what their next move should be, while Lena didn't complain as she helped Octavia clean up.

 

It felt disgusting just to think about it, but that was the only logical thing to do at that moment. She was being hunted, if the word got out that she was back in Arkadia they could get attacked. Her people couldn't really help at the moment. There was only one thing.

 

"We have to find Lexa"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Clarke was again the last one to get up, this time she found Octavia making strange noises to the baby on her knees while Lena was glaring next to them.

 

"Stop talking to her like that. You'll make her retarded"

 

"You are just jealous because she likes me better" Smirked Octavia.

 

"Only because you have bigger breasts at the moment. Look she is staring again!"

 

"It's probably time to feed her, don't you think" Asked Clarke and the three girls turned to look at her as one. Instantly Kara was fussing.

 

Octavia got up and handed the little one to her mother, instantly Clarke lowered her shirt and Lena groaned as she walked away, they would probably leave soon, which meant she had things to do.

 

Octavia didn't react this time, she was getting used to Clarke flashing her to feed Kara. She couldn't help but feel a tug in her heart as she watched them. Clarke seemed s content, she had never seen her like this and the baby looked happy. Maybe there was still hope after all.

 

Holding Kara in place Clarke looked up at Octavia. "Are you feeling better? You were pretty out of it yesterday"

 

"Yeah. I…thanks"

 

Clarke nodded before speaking asking. "Can you tell me more about what's going on?"

 

"We are at war"

 

"I thought you didn't see yourself as part of the sky people"

 

"I'm not part of any kru, but everyone is at war. Lexa seemed weak after what happened at mount weather and the ice nation took that opportunity to try and seize power, they…bombed mount weather to show what they could do"

 

"Was anyone hurt?"

 

"Yes. Many people died, including Bellamy's girlfriend. He kind of lost it"

Clarke nodded but chose not to say anything and let Octavia continue.

"We heard that the Ice queen tried to get Lexa off the throne but the other clans wouldn't follow, so they tried to killed the commander, after that there was only one option left, open war. The clans are not sure which side to choose. It was when Pike got elected and the first thing he wanted was revenge. We heard there were warriors close by so he took people he trusted, armed them and they moved. I wasn't there when it happened… I saw the bodies, mostly azegeda, but there were bullet wounds on both side. I think he just shot at every grounder in sight"

 

"Bellamy wouldn't…"

 

"He did. You need to understand he has really changed, it's like he's turned off his brain and just listen to Pike"

 

"You talked about people of TonDc trying to take refuge in Arkadia"

 

"The war in mostly on that border between trikru and azegeda. TonDc was badly hit, I guess they thought after Pike's move against their enemy, we would help…they were told to stay away, but they were scared…he…they just shot at them" Octavia closed her eyes for a moment, she didn't want to cry again.

 

"How can they let him do this? My mother? Even Kane!"

 

"They are doing everything they can from the inside. Kane snuck me out with a few others, including Lincoln. They were going to arrest us, they see us as a threat, grounders with intel"

 

"Do they have a plan?"

 

"I'm not sure"

 

"If Pike was elected chancellor it complicates things. The people chose this" Stated Clarke as she removed Kara who was not eating anymore and just enjoying her mother.

 

"Kane gave me a radio, but I can't call in. It's too risky for them"

 

"How often does he contact you?"

 

"Pretty much everyday to exchange intel"

 

"How far can we go with the radio and still be in contact?"

 

"Pretty far, I'm pretty sure we could still be able to talk to him from Polis"

 

Clarke nodded, Octavia knew what she was really asking, whether or not they had to stay until they could speak to whoever was still sane in Arkadia.

"Is Lexa still in Polis?"

 

"I don't know Clarke"

 

"Do you think this is where we should be heading?"

 

"I don't know. I want to find Indra and Lincoln"

 

Lena cut in after listening to them talk. "Are you even going to ask what I want to do?"

 

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Nope"

 

"Wherever we'll go, we will be hunted" Said Lena as she ignored the annoying sky girl.

 

Octavia was annoyed as she stepped up to the teen and into her personal space.

"What do you suggest we do? Run? Hide?"

As she paused she raised her hands to push the blonde on the shoulders but froze as Clarke told her "Stop" She clenched her jaw as she took a step back.

 

Clarke had just finished tying Kara on her back as she looked at the other two. "We can't stand by while they all kill each other. I think our best chance is with the trikru. We should head to Polis and…get as many information on the situation as we can"

 

Octavia nodded "I know the way but I think we should avoid the roads, I don’t know if you've heard Clarke…"

 

"I know O. That's why I keep my face covered"

 

After that they were pretty fast to leave. Octavia and Lena were not happy to be on the same horse but Clarke argued that she already had a baby.

A few hours later Octavia made them stop. There was a noise, people. She got down and disappeared in the woods while Lena got her bow ready and Clarke put her hand on her sword. It seemed like an eternity before Octavia came back.

 

"There is a prisoner camp in the valley. I think I saw a few familiar faces"

 

"I know what you are thinking O, but we can't attack them. There are only three of us. You are wounded, I just had a baby and Lena sucks when it comes to hand to hand"

 

Lena was offended but didn't have time to speak before Octavia did.

 

"Clarke there are dozens of people down there, some badly wounded. I can't just walk away" Octavia said it with an accusing tone, thinking about what had happened in TonDc, then after Mount Weather.

The two sky girls glared at each over until Lena cleared her throat.

 

"I'd just like to know, are we heading in their direction anyway?"

 

"Yes" Answered Octavia.

 

"So either we lose time by trying to avoid them and risk getting caught or we walk right into it, and maybe kill a few soldiers on the way"

 

Clarke was a little annoyed, not only at how smug Octavia looked but at the teen.

"These soldiers could have been you. You don't know if they really had a choice in joining"

 

"So…they could have fought and ran away"

 

"Lena, it's not that…"

 

Octavia cut the blondes off. "This is war Clarke, what do we suggest we do, send them a nice message asking them if they could please step away"

 

"I can't walk into a fight with Kara! Are you two insane!?"

 

"What do you suggest we do oh Wanheda?" Sarcastically asked Octavia.

 

"Fine!" Moving frantically Clarke started to remove the scarf holding Kara in place, she was fussing a little. She fed her before handing her to Lena. "I'll go have a look at that camp with Octavia. You stay here and keep her safe"

 

Lena eyes grew wide as she took the baby very carefully, as if it could explode any moment.

"What? No!"

 

"I need Kara to stay safe. I know you can do this" Clarke put her hand on the teen's shoulder to make her point, hoping to convince the teen to stay behind. Lena nodded and a minute later Clarke was following Octavia through the bushes.

 

The walked in a tensed silence, Octavia looking over her shoulder constantly to glance at Clarke, who was getting annoyed, she was about to ask Octavia what was going on when the younger girl signed her to get down. They slowly crawled a few feet until they were on top of a hill, covered by vegetation.

 

Clarke could feel Octavia's gaze on her as she was assessing the situation. At least thirty people were in what seemed to be an animal pen. The azegeda warriors were occupying what probably used to be a farm, the little rustic wooden house a little farther away only strengthen the blonde's theory. But something wasn't right. Frowning she turned to Octavia and whispered.

 

"How do they keep them prisoners? There more than twice as many prisoners as there are guards?"

 

Octavia pointed at the little house. "Look carefully to the left"

 

The blonde squinted and finally saw it. Children. They had separated the children so if someone tried anything they would probably hurt them. Bargaining chips.

 

"O. There is no way of knowing how many warriors are inside and I'm counting at least fifteen guards out here"

 

"So, we just free the children and then the trikru captives will help us"

 

Clarke could help but feel uneasy as she heard that plan, it was so familiar. The last time it didn't end well. "There is no way of knowing if they are fit to fight"

 

"Probably not all of them, but they don’t really have a choice and neither do we"

 

"We can't Octavia. It's too risky" Sadly said Clarke as she started to pull back, they'd been there too long already. She let out a grunt as Octavia pulled her back down next to her by her collar.

 

"I don't care either way princess. If you want to walk away fine, but I'm staying here to try and help them"

 

"It's suicide O"

 

"I don't think I could live with that on my conscience" Octavia was glaring hard at the blonde and was strangely reminding Clarke of Indra's. Clarke tried to free her collar from O's grip but the brunette only pulled her closer and scowled. They both froze as they heard screams and looked down again.

 

A small girl was forcefully pulled by two men while a third one was looking at the other prisoners, making sure no one would move, it was obviously extremely tensed and the girl kept on screaming as they were dragging her until they disappeared into the house.

 

"War spoils" Spat Octavia.

 

Slowly Clarke removed Octavia's hand from the top and this time she let her, not even looking at her the young warrior added. "You know…she could be Lena…Lena's age"

 

Clarke groaned. "Fine. Fine. When the night starts to fall we will try something. We count the people we see and…" She jumped as she heard static then Kane's loud voice coming from Octavia.

 

"Octavia come in" Repeated the former chancellor.

 

Both girls moved as fast as they could to silence the radio and looked down, a few head were turned but they were coming from the prisoners who were closer to them. They didn't have time to ponder it and moved away before running back to Lena. They found her pacing and complaining to herself until she saw them. "Finally!"

 

Octavia already had the radio out. "Sorry Kane I couldn't speak. Things are getting worse out here"

 

Clarke had to walk up to Lena and hugged her. It was very awkward for Lena, she wasn't sure how to act for a second before hugging back. Then the sky girl pulled back and took Kara.

"So..? What's the plan?" Enquired the teen.

 

"Later" Was all Clarke said as she walked up to Octavia who was still talking to Kane.

 

"No. I'm further away. We have to go to Polis"

 

"Polis?! Octavia, I told you to stay close by!"

 

Clarke made a sign to the brunette who gladly handed her the radio. "It was my idea. We need to find the commander. She is probably the only one with enough resources to put an end to this"

 

The blonde wasn't surprised that he didn't reply instantly. "Clarke?"

 

"Kane"

 

"Your mother is going to be so relieved to hear that you are safe"

 

"Why did you call in?"

 

"I…how much did Octavia tell you?"

 

"Pretty much everything. I hope"

 

"Well…something happen and I'm not sure…Jaha came back. He claims he found something called the city of light and is …preaching to the people here. A place without pain. Abby is trying to keep an eye on him"

 

Clarke nodded, without thinking that he couldn't see her, but it didn't matter Kane was speaking again. "It would seem some grounders are positioned around Arkadia. Scouts were killed. My intel tells me that Pike isn't sure whether he should make a break through or not"

 

"Try to convince him otherwise. I'll try to reason with the commander but I don't know what I can do if he messes things too much" The silence was too long. "Kane?"

 

"Octavia didn't tell you then" Clarke glanced at the other girl who didn't turn around and was taking care of a horse while Lena glared, telling her she was doing it wrong.

"Didn't tell me what?"

 

"Pike wanted to gain some territory and attacked a village. He couldn't keep it but…I heard they nearly wiped out the entire village before being pushed back"

Clarke sighed as she pinched her nose bridge.

 

"Clarke?"

 

"I'm still there. I just…I'll do my best. We have to go" Clarke heard him say his goodbye but didn't really care. She stepped between Octavia and Lena who were still glaring at each other. "You didn't tell me Pike had attacked a village"

 

"We need to move if we want to be sure everything will be ready by tonight"

 

"Octavia! How am I supposed to ask anything of the commander, shooting from within Arkadia's walls is one thing, attacking a village is completely different"

 

"I know that, but what would you have done if I had told you? Walk away I'm sure"

 

"You know their traditions better than I do. Blood must have blood is not something they will forfeit"

 

"I know"

 

"They will want everyone responsible to pay"

 

"I know"

 

"Bellamy will…"

 

"I know Clarke! Don’t you think I…? He was the one who opened fire on the grounders coming to Arkadia"

 

"Could you talk about whatever that is later? We have other things to do" Stated Lena as she raised the sword she was sharpening.

 

"I don't think so" Said Clarke as she went and pried the sword from the other blonde's hand. "You will be far from us, safe and sound with Kara"

 

"Clarke…" Started Octavia.

 

"No. She is better with a bow, she will cover us while staying away" Clarke gave a look at Lena who nodded.

 

The rest of the day was spent in preparation. They discreetly set up a place for Lena in a tree so she could have a good view of the farm and remain hidden.

Octavia was like a walking armory, swords on her back, knifes strapped around her legs and stomach. She had just finished sharpening a wooden staff she liked to call a spear while Lena was making fun of her.

 

At dusk they were all ready. Lena high in a tree, Kara on her back. Octavia was by the adult's pen, as close as she could get without being seen, since she recognize some of them they would probably recognize her too, it would help. Clarke was moving closer to the children, she'd be the first one to act, once the children were safe every trikru here wouldn't have a problem fighting.

 

She was shaking as she was getting closer, there were two guards there, talking to each other. Clarke gulped as she was getting reading to make her move when she jumped as she heard a scream, then a thud. Someone had fallen from the roof, very close to her. There was no one on that roof before.

 

All hell broke loose, she didn't have any time left and ran. The first guard she hit as hard has she could with an improvised wooden club she had gotten ready. Right on the back of the head, instantly he fell unconscious and the other one turned to her.

 

He moved fast, pulling a short sword from his side and attacked, she blocked the blade with her club, it got stuck. He tried to pull it back. Clarke didn't dwell, without letting go, she shifted closed and kicked him right above the knee. There was a crack sound before he screamed letting go and falling to the ground holding his leg for a second. The sudden pain didn't distract him for too long as he looked up and his eyes grew wide.

 

"Wanheda…"He first whispered, then screamed."Wanheda!"

 

She was glaring at him as she got closer while he was trying to get up, before he stopped and pulled out a knife in front of him. He was petrified.

 

" _Surrender_ " Was one of the few words she had learned from Lena. He seemed surprised to hear her speak his language. "Surrender and you will be spared"

 

His eyes moved from her and she knew. Without thinking about it she turned around and pulled out her sword, impaling a young azgeda soldier on it. He slumped down as she pulled out her blade. When she turned around the man with a most likely dislocated knee was crawling away. It was enough for her.

 

Clarke looked around and saw Octavia keeping three enemies at bay without any real difficulty while the captives were pretty much kicking ass too. She had something to do and turned back to the children, some were getting out the pen, there was a body next to it, an arrowing planted deep into an eye.

She ran to them and all the kids froze. "It's okay. You're safe. Let's get you all out of here"

The blonde didn't move too fast at first not to spook them, she knew they were talking about her as she heard the word wanheda a few times.

 

Once they were all out she ushered them away from the house, the fights were over so she led them to the trikru left standing. The children were taken in instantly, hugged.

 

"Octavia?!" Clarke was a little worried to not see her standing there with the others.

 

"Over here!"

 

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding before she was running towards the voice to find Octavia leaning over a body. Indra. She crouched down next to them.

 

"What happened?" Asked the blonde.

 

"She was wounded when they were captured"

 

"Where is Lincoln? I thought you said he was with her" Asked Clarke as she removed the cloth covering Indra's stomach as gently as possible before pulling a face. It was infected, she'd had cut out the infected flesh before making applying a salve to it. She wasn't even sure she had enough medicinal plants for it.

 

"They got separated when they were attacked. She told him to go to the capital to tell the commander what was going on"

 

"I can speak for myself Oktevia of the sky people"

 

Clarke was always amazed at the amount or respect Octavia had for the grounder, she was sure Octavia would have spoken back to her and not kept quiet like that.

 

"Indra. You should be able to heal from this, but it will be very painful and it will take a while to heal"

 

The general gulped. "We don't have time to lose. We need to go to Polis, these people need protection and you need to see the commander. She has been looking for you"

 

"I'm sure" Replied Clarke and Indra glared, but the blonde didn't mind it. "We won't leave until…" She stopped as her blood ran cold. She could have sworn she had hear a baby cry and scream.

 

"Everybody shut up!" She screamed instantly and they were all so surprised that they became silent. It was there. Kara.

 

She was pretty sure she had never ran so fast, not even when she had a Pauna behind her. She didn't even realize that Octavia and two trikru warriors were following her. She had this terror in her guts, she was imagining all the things that could happen to Kara, and Lena.

She kept telling herself that as long as Kara was screaming at the top of her little lungs she was still alive. Clarke followed her cries until she found the little agitated bundle on the ground, a dead body with an arrow going through his throat on the floor.

She fell to her knees and slid next to Kara. She took in into her arms, pulling her against her for a moment, she felt tears go down her cheek as Kara was finally calming down. The baby was still whimpering when she pulled her away to check her out, making sure she was okay, only then did Clarke really start to relax. It didn't last long.

 

"Lena?!" Yelled as she got up. While her attention was on the baby Octavia had found the teen fighting with an azgeda warrior but wasn't fast enough, the trikru man with her tore the assailant away from the blonde and broke his neck.

 

They joined Clarke just as she called out.

Octavia a little in front of Lena. "You were right. She really suck at fighting" Then stumbled, Lena had given a little kick to the back of the sky girl's foot.

 

Octavia just glared at the younger girl as she walked passed her to join Clarke who asked. "What happened?"

 

Lena scratched the back of her neck as she look away. "You see…I saw them leave their camp to look for the bowman so I though…"

 

Clarke's eyes grew wide and Octavia laughed, she couldn't help it, she'd blame it on her nerves later.

 

Clarke screamed. "You used Kara as bait!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They didn't sleep a lot that night. Lena brought back their horses and material while Clarke was taking care of the wounded with some help. Octavia was helping organize everything, following Indra's orders.

 

It wasn't until late the next day that they could leave. They had gotten the plants for the wounded, pack every useful thing they could find, strapped horses to a chariot the late farmer owed so they could transport the injured people. Clarke wouldn't forget the face Indra made when she was ordered to ride in it.

 

People were acting strangely towards her, calling her Wanheda all the time. She was doing her best to ignore it. They were moving slower than she would have liked, most of them were on foot, on the horses were the wounded and some children, which meant that Clarke was walking like the rest of them Lena by her side.

Kara didn't seem to mind the trip when she wasn't sleeping, she was speaking baby and looking around while being bound, her back to her mother's chest.

 

They didn't stop walking when the night fell, they knew they were close to Polis. So close that armed warriors came forward and they all froze, warriors stiffened by her side as Clarke wondered if she should cover her face or not.

 

Lena had her bow ready and moved to stand in front of Clarke.

 

There was a tensed moment until the warriors in front of them relaxed, it would seem that some of them knew each other, and everyone recognized Indra.

 

It was probably the middle of the night when they reached a huge tower in the middle of Polis, the worst part was that they took the stairs, Octavia didn't want to ride in the elevator, after staying locked up for so long she'd avoid enclosed space if she could.

 

Octavia and Lena were side by side in front of her, glaring at each other, it was another competition, the first one tired would get the worst of it. There were walking at the same pace while Clarke felt like she would die behind them, breathing hard, no she had no shame.

 

She was ready to drop when they reached the top floor. She took a minute to breathe they all needed, even if the two other girls claimed they didn't need it she was sure it was a lie, even more so when she saw that Lena's legs were a little shaky.

 

They were met by a grounder, a tall dark man bowed before them and told them to follow him. They were led into a throne room, on which the commander was sitting as poised as ever, until her eyes landed on the baby in front of Clarke and for a second her mouth dropped open before she put the commander's mask back in place.

 

"Clarke of the sky people"

 

"Commander"

 

There was a tensed moment during which they just looked at each over. A strange bald man by Lexa' side whispered in her ear and she raised her hand to keep him quiet.

 

Octavia rolled her eyes and leaned towards the blonde to whisper to her too. "Clarke, could we move this along, I really want to sleep"

 

Lexa was glaring hard at the man by her side as she got up. "Leave us"

 

They all moved to leave the room, everyone but Lena and Octavia.

 

"I said leave us" Repeated an annoyed commander looking directly at the two girls.

 

"Like hell! We…" Clarke had clamped her hand against Lena's mouth. "Wait outside please"

 

"Clarke?" Asked Octavia.

 

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Go"

 

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow" Said Octavia as she left the room dragging an unhappy teen behind her.

 

When she heard the door close behind her Clarke saw Lexa move slowly forward, while she couldn't help but put a protective hand on Kara.

 

"Everyone has been looking for you"

 

"I heard"

 

"Things have changed since we last spoke. Your people have changed leadership and the collation broke. There is an open war against the ice nation, but as I've been told you came with Indra, I'm sure you already knew that"

 

"This is why I came to you. You are the only one who can bring back the peace"

 

"Peace? There can be no peace at the moment Clarke. Azgeda will be crushed and your people will be punished. They started a war they are going to lose"

 

"Lexa this will only bring more death"

 

"Blood must have blood Clarke"

 

"That's rich coming from you! Blood must not have blood when it's to your advantage. Or did you forget? Because I didn't. You betrayed m…my people and chose to walk away, sparing the mountain men"

 

"I was doing the best for my people"

 

"Peace would be the best for your people! For everyone!"

 

Kara had felt her mother tense up and started to wake up but when she heard Clarke raise her voice she was crying. Scared and hungry.

 

Clarke fussed over the baby as soon as she made a sound, cooing, trying to get her to calm down. Teary eyes looked up into blue eyes for a second then down at her chest.

Without thinking about it Clarke uncovered her breast and fed her daughter when she looked up she was a little surprised to see Lexa staring either at her boobs, the baby or both, so she cleared her throat.

 

Lexa jumped and looked back into the sky girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry…I…so she is yours"

 

"Yes"

 

"I…congratulation…I'm sure the father must be proud" Lexa had a tone that was familiar to Clarke. The one she used before, as she was talking about Bellamy.

 

"There is no father. He died"

 

"I'm so sorry Clarke" Said Lexa as she took another step closer.

 

Clarke could only nod, she didn't think she'd ever been standing so close to Lexa ever again, at least not without trying to hurt her. She wasn't as angry as she was before, she understood, it was a very sore and bitter spot but she understood where she was coming from.

Trying not to stare at the commander she looked back down at her daughter to realize that baby blue eyes were looking up right into green ones. Kara was staring at Lexa, moving her little hands towards her as she was eating.

 

The two leaders exchanged a look, Lexa asking and Clarke granting her permission. Carefully Lexa raised her hand to touch the little head.

 

"She is beautiful"

 

"Isn't she?" Asked Clarke as she looked up and tensed. She was very close to the grounder, she could feel her heat, smell her.

 

There was a moment of warmth between them, until Lexa cleared her throat and took a step back.

 

"I will think about you just said. We will talk again tomorrow"

 

Clarke knew when she was being dismissed, so she nodded and slowly made her way out, before completely leaving the room she turned back to see Lexa walk out on a balcony.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke jumped up as she was woken up by a door slam. Groggily she looked up to find a pissed Octavia coming to her bed before she let herself fall next to her.

 

The blonde made a face as everything moved then saw that Lena was standing, looking at them, Kara in her arms, then she rolled on her side to face the other woman.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing"

 

"O, if you are going to barge in like that you'd better be ready to talk about it"

 

"I found Lincoln last night and ever since he's been here he's been hanging out with Luna"

 

"The boat clan's leader?"

 

"His ex" Spat out the warrior.

 

"Oh. And…did something happen?"

 

"No! But they're just…all smile and laughing with each other at their inside jokes"

 

"Yeah, that's dramatic" Sarcastically commented the blonde to receive a glare.

 

"Don't you get it?! You are not supposed to remain friends with your exes!"

 

"Octavia come on…"

 

"I'm sorry. He didn't know where I was, he was supposed to be worried sick about me and not…replace me with that annoying bitch!"

 

"He didn't replace you. He doesn't seem to have that many friends, can you blame him for sticking to people he knew while in a foreign city? During a war?"

 

"You didn't see them. Like usual he wasn't wearing a shirt as they trained. She touched his shoulder Clarke!"

 

"They were probably just friendly. I touch people all the time and it doesn’t mean anything romantic"

 

"I know you are clueless, but…some people do, I'm pretty sure Bellamy think you're into him"

 

Immediately Clarke's eyes grew wide as she sat up "What?! I never did anything to let him think that!"

 

"You were nice to him and…you hugged him"

 

"I was just being friendly!"

 

"I know, but some people see what they want to see…"

 

Clarke cut off the younger girl "You mean like you are seeing things between Lincoln and Luna?"

 

Octavia actually growled and sat up too. "It's different, I'm actually **sure** something happened in the past"

 

"I 'm pretty sure you can trust Lincoln O"

 

The brunette got off the bed. "You know what?! You need to see it to understand how weird it is!"

 

Clarke let herself drop and rolled until she was on her back. "Not now. Give me a few more minutes" As if on cue Kara started to cry. Clarke got up in a groan and took the baby Lena was handing out to her.

 

Clarke started to feed the tiny human being while Octavia stared.

"Good, you're up now. When do you think you'll be ready to join me?"

 

Clarke gave her friend an exasperated look "O, I'm pretty sure we have more important things to do other than check out Lincoln's ex"

 

"Well I know I don't. She is the boat clan leader, it could be a good thing for you to meet her. Really!" Octavia felt the need to add the last word as she saw the look the blonde was giving her. Still not getting the reaction she wanted she spoke again.

"It won't take that much time, it's not like the commander is just going to barge in because she needs you!"

 

As soon as she closed her mouth their room's double doors were opened, two trikru warriors remained there as the commander walked in.

 

She seemed very preoccupied and determined as she made her way towards her goal, she nearly jumped before she froze as she realized that Clarke was breastfeeding her child.

 

"I have to disturb you Clarke. This is a matter of urgency. I need you to come with me right now"

 

Quick on her feet Octavia went to stand by her friend's side. She didn't say anything but it was obvious that her move meant that Clarke wasn't going anywhere without her.

 

"We will go as soon as Kara is done" Stated Wanheda.

 

Lexa looked like she was about to protest when Lena spoke. "Don't even think about removing the little leech, she'll scream louder than a war horn"

 

Clarke glared hard at the teen and said "Stop comparing my daughter to a parasite"

 

"It's not my fault if she kind of is. Not that she isn't a likable one"

 

"Just say the word Clarke and I'll smack her"

 

Lena snickered "You and what army ?"

 

"Girls enough!" Clarke got them to quiet down before giving an exasperated look to Lexa who said.

 

"They will not come with us if they keep on acting like this" She looked at the two girls.

Then a little noise was heard, Kara had finished breakfast. Lexa forced herself to not down look while Clarke covered her beasts.

The commander observed them as Lena tied a long scarf around Clarke and Octavia kept the baby in place against Clarke's back. It seemed so domestic, Lexa didn't like this feeling, like she was intruding…

 

Once it was done, Kara's back against her mother's, Octavia stood next to Lena a few feet behind Clarke who spoke. "Ready to go"

 

Lexa didn't like being ignored, she didn't want the two other girls to come with them, but she was pretty sure she didn’t have a choice. "If either of them act inappropriately they'll spend the next few days in a jail" On that she turned around and walked out.

 

"Could be worst, I head the throw people off the top of this tower" Commented Lena as they followed a few feet behind the commander and her two guards.

 

"Lexa wouldn't do that" Clarke nearly bit her tongue, she had defended the brunette without even thinking about it. She wasn't sure what the commander was capable of, there was a time she could have sworn she could trust the commander and then…she was abandoned.

 

Octavia didn't open her mouth she just snorted.

 

They walked and climbed the rest of the way in silence until they reached a door guarded by eight warriors. They made way for them while two of them opened the doors.

 

The girls were wary of what they would find on the other side…it wasn't what they expected.

Clarke froze as soon as she stepped in, realizing why she had probably been called. Wounded children. Who would do something like that?

 

They were four children a young girl with red hair was against the opposite wall, knees pulled up to hide her face, all they could see was a mane of red hair and sad blue eyes.

 

An older boy, tall for his age came forward to see Lexa, he had dirty blonde hair, his left arm was bandaged and tied on his chest. There was another bandage on the lower part of his face and a little on his neck.

"Heda! She is getting worse! The healer said we should…give her a quick death"

 

Lexa glared at the woman kneeling by a dark little body. The woman crawled back. Lexa was by the little girl's side instantly, she kneeled and brushed a few strand of curly hair from the child's sweaty face.

 

The commander looked up at Clarke. "This is Willa. She was wounded a few days ago, the fever came but nothing our healers tried worked. You need to help her"

 

Clarke looked at them, she glanced at the other body, another child who was sleeping. The blonde could see a chest rise and fall. She didn't know what was wrong with him, only his face wasn't covered by the blanket.

Then she moved towards Lexa and Willa. She kneeled and Lexa lowered the white sheet.

 

Clarke frowned as she saw that the little girl's abdomen was bandaged, there were some stains coming through and it was black.

 

"Can I?" Asked an unsure blonde.

 

The commander could only nod before she grabbed Willa's hand.

 

Clarke was trying to hide how much she was shaking, if the child's wound had turned black there was nothing she could do.

She braced herself, telling herself to not vomit or even gag if she smelled something fetid, she really didn't want that kid to have gangrene. Finally she reached the skin and was surprised, the wound didn't look so bad, clean enough, a little swollen but that was normal for someone who, it would seem, had been pretty much gutted. There was a huge cut across her stomach, and a second one going upward, a little over the ribcage.

 

She turned towards the healer. "Why is it black? What did you put on it?"

 

The scared woman opened her mouth but was cut off by the commander.

"It's not due to medicine. This is the color of her blood"

 

"What?" She didn't understand, she had never seen a blood so dark on the ark, it wasn't possible.

 

Lexa reluctantly let go of Willa. She grabbed her dagger and ran it across her palm.

 

Mouth hanging opened Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and brought it closer to her face. Without thinking she wiped it with her fingers.

 

The commander didn't move, letting Clarke take it in. "This is Heda's blood. Every commander has black blood"

 

"Your spirit will chose wisely" Whispered the blonde before speaking louder "They are your initiates"

 

"They are what's left of the nightblood, and one of them will become Heda when I die. We can talk about it all you want, later"

 

"Sorry" Clarke turned back to the little body, she got a closer look at the wound, touching her side, the skin was very warm, not that she need it to see she was running a fever.

"I'm not really sure how I can help you. If none of your treatments work there is only one thing…" She trailed off before turning to Octavia "Antibiotics?"

 

"Why are you looking at me? Even if I could get back to Arkadia in time, they probably wouldn't let me in, let alone give me something. I'm not even sure they had some antibiotics left, it doesn't grow on trees"

 

She looked at Lexa who seemed crestfallen as she passed her hand on Willa's forehead. Clark frowned, Octavia had said…it was just there, in the back of her head. Antibiotics…growing antibiotics.

 

"Penicillin!"

 

"I don't have that either" Drawled Octavia while giving a strange look at Clarke.

 

"No but they do!" Exclaimed the blonde as she turned to the commander. "I need old bread or lemons with fungus on it…you know…something kind of hairy thing growing on it, bright green and or blue"

 

"Clarke I'm not sure…" Started Lexa.

 

"No, you need to get me that. I can make medicine with it I swear. It could save her life. What do you have to lose? Your people's advice is to kill her"

 

Both leaders looked at each other in the eyes for a minute before Lexa got up and opened the doors and gave orders to the people outside.

 

Clarke spoke again as Lexa made her way back to them but didn't kneel again. "We'll need to cut the part with the fungus on it and put it in water. Make it boil, add the food, filter it and make her drink it"

 

"Won't you stay?"

 

"I think I'll be there, but I'm not sure how fast your people will be and it's really time for me to go on a pee break" She didn't have time to go after she got up, and ever since she was in the last part of her pregnancy her bladder wasn't as strong as it used to be.

 

"Lena you stay here" Clarke was surprised when the teen didn't argue for once, she was leaning on the opposite wall next to the red head.

 

Lexa was already with her healer, dressing Willa's wounds again.

 

"Commander?" Clarke wasn't sure how to proceed.

 

"The guards will let you out, but you'll have to ask to be let in. Their order is to not let anyone in if I'm not here. I've arranged for you to be escorted around"

 

"I'm probably not even leaving this floor, I don't think I need guards to go to the toilet"

 

"This is non-negotiable Clarke. You will not go anywhere without being protected"

 

The blonde didn't like it but she didn't have the time to argue and groaned as she left in a hurry, with Octavia following her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I'm trying to pee, can't you tone it down about Luna for one minute?"  Said an annoyed Clarke from behind the door.

 

"I'm sorry. I just can't get it out of my head"

 

"Then go back to them, make it very obvious that Lincoln is with you and that she doesn't stand a chance"

 

"Believe me, I made sure no one could doubt that we were a couple"

 

Clarke opened the door and stepped out. "Come on Octavia, do you really think that Lincoln would cheat? I mean I can only hope to find someone who loves me half as Lincoln loves you"

 

Octavia couldn't help but smile as she looked down for a second. "I know that…but it's…that woman! She might just try to jump him"

 

"And he'd push her away" Explained Clarke like it was the most obvious thing as she dried her hands. One thing she loved here, baths and soaps. She had forgotten how good it felt to be clean all the time.

 

"I still don't like this situation and I definitely don't like her"

 

"She is part of the boat clan, hopefully you won't have to put up with her for too long"

 

They were walking down the corridor with their two guards. "It was one of the reason I'm so annoyed by it. I asked and Lincoln was very vague about it. I just know that she can't leave at the moment"

 

"Well maybe you could ask again" Said Clarke as they saw him appear and walk towards them. The two guards tensed as he came too close.

           

Lincoln moved his arm reaching for Octavia but before they could blink he was slammed into the wall by two guards, telling him not to move. Lincoln spread his arms on the wall and spoke the best he could with his face pressed against a hard surface. "This is a misunderstanding. I'm their friend!"

 

The two other guards had drown closer to the young women. Octavia tried to get close to her boyfriend but was stopped. "Let him go! That's Lincoln, he is my partner"

 

Lincoln was pulled back by his collar before being pushed away from the little group. "Heda's order. No one is to come too close to the two of you"

 

"What if I was to be the one getting closer to him?" Teased Octavia.

 

The guard remained expressionless as he told her "I'd keep on pushing him away from you, down a flight of stairs if necessary" As he said that last part he gave her a look.

 

She nodded "Sorry Lincoln, we'll talk later"

 

"I'm not sure what's going on, people are running around looking for moldy food…" He just trailed off while looking at Octavia.

 

"Lincoln!" Coming from the same way Lincoln did, was a young woman, wild black hair reaching her shoulders. "Didn't you hear the last one?! Wanheda wants some rotten food to go with the flesh of her enemies for lunch. What a bunch of morons"

 

Clarke was sure Octavia was exaggerating again as she was describing the boat clan leader, but looking at the girl who was standing very close to her friend's boyfriend and her attitude, maybe not so much…

 

It didn't take long for Octavia to shift to move closer to Lincoln. She didn't like how close they were standing but felt something keeping her in place. She looked down to see a pale hand holding her jacket. "O no. Lexa is waiting for us"

 

Luna stared at the blonde as she heard that name, very few people could call Lexa by her given name and not her rank. She was with Octavia and surrounded by guards.

 

"I guess you are the famous Wanheda" She gave her look as she finished, as if she was disappointed by what she was seeing.

 

Clarke was a little annoyed at the condescending tone coming out of this stranger's mouth and wondered what Lincoln could have ever seen in her. A part of her wanted to let go of her friend, so of course she held on tighter to Octavia.

She didn't smile and remained as clam as she could. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Clarke" She reeled in her friend even closer as she told her. "We don't have time to lose with that. The children are waiting"

 

"Shit! We left Lena with the commander!" Octavia turned around as she spoke. Clarke did the same and kept up with her, even if she kept on glancing behind. She didn't like knowing that her baby was facing whoever was behind her at that moment. It wasn't like that before.

 

"You know you could have stayed behind" Offered the blonde.

 

"I don't think I could have without trying to punch the girl in the face"

 

"And what about Lena and Lexa together alarms you?"

 

"You've met the little twerp, with haughty heda, there is bound to be a problem. That's my nice way of saying blood"

 

"Don't be so overdramatic" Told her Clarke as she rolled her eyes.

 

"I'm telling you behind that door, there is going to be blood" Just as Octavia finished her sentence the doors were opened before them to discover Lena as part of a circle, the kids and the adults were listening to her story. Clarke snorted and gave her friend a look.

 

"It was highly probable"

 

"Not it was not"

 

Lexa stood up and joined them. "Clarke, what you requested is being collected in the kitchen, you'll have to supervise to be sure your medicine is prepared correctly"

 

"Is everything okay with Lena?" Asked Clarke as she watched Octavia get closer to the little group.

 

"Don't worry she is just…" Lexa clenched her jaws when she was cut off. That was not something she was used to.

 

"I'm trying to tell a story here, or at least I was before being so loudly interrupted" Glared the teen over her shoulder.

 

"You do realize they have more important things to discuss than little kids stories"

 

"This is important too. Didn't you ever have someone tell you a story that helped you? To teach you a lesson? Make you dream about something better? Or even told you the tales of someone who'd inspire you?"

 

Octavia nodded at this, raised an eyebrow and with her usual raspy voice said only one word. "Xena"

 

They barely heard the small voice but it was there. The red head girl was looking up at Octavia with her big blue eyes. She sat down next to her, looked around at the others. "Do you want me to tell you about her? Yes? She was a fierce warrior…"

 

Clarke pulled Lexa by the arm to lead her farther away from the others to not get scolded at again.

 

"When do you think they'll be ready for me down there?"

 

"Whenever you want, my people are very efficient"

 

Clarke nodded. "Something happened out there…" She trailed off for a second as she saw the darkness fall on Lexa's face. "Nothing bad we just came across Lincoln and…Luna"

 

Lexa didn't groan even if she wanted to. "I can't do a lot concerning Luna. We need her at the moment"

 

"Her people joined you after the coalition crumbled?"

 

"It's more complicated than that. She is a nightblood too"

 

"I don't understand the other initiates seem so young"

 

"She is not…when a commander dies, the spirits chose the next commander, it's a trial by combat. We call it the conclave…"

 

Clarke took a step back as she become pale. "You'll make all these children exterminate each other!"

 

This time it was Octavia who shushed them, and she was not alone.

 

Clarke lowered her voice again. "How could…you…you…" The blonde understood something at that moment "You killed the initiates of your generation"

 

The commander was facing the sky girl. She had her cold mask on. "This has been the way of my people for generations"

 

"It's stupid to keep things going just because it's tradition. Lexa! Willa doesn't look like she is older than eight! You're asking me to heal her so she can get slaughtered later"

 

"When my times comes, the initiates will fight but only if they've reached thirteen. Aden couldn't be that old otherwise"

 

"That makes me feel so much better now!"

 

"Clarke we can't…let's talk about this later, we need to take care of Willa first"

 

The blonde clenched her jaw "Fine. I'll go to the kitchen right now and get to it" As she was speaking she had started to loosen the scarf holding Kara. She carefully turned it until she had the baby in her arms. Kara was glaring at her mother for this sudden move she was sleeping before being disturbed. She didn't cry, Clarke lulled her as she went towards Lena and gave her the tiny human being. "I think she'll be safer here with you guys"

 

"You're leaving again?" Asked the teen.

 

"I have to go get the medicine ready"

 

"Don't worry I'll be with her" Announced Lexa as she stood next to Wanheda.

 

Lena wasn't impressed. "Sure. Is Octavia going with you guys again?"

 

"But she didn't finish the story!" Lexa was surprised that the one saying that was Aden. "I mean…"

 

"Actually I'd like O to stay with you. I'd feel better knowing she is with you two" Explained Clarke as she looked at the other girl, not saying she didn't want to take the risk of them running into…anyone who could distract her.

 

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a baby" Stated Lena.

 

"Two is always better than one in that case. And I **know** Octavia won't use my baby as bait" Clarke gave the teen a look who just mumbled something before glaring at the kid next to her who was giving her a look too.

 

Octavia wasn't completely satisfied with this decision but she nodded anyway. The commander took another step forward and stared her down. "If the impossible was to happen and the guards couldn't stop someone from reaching this room, no one is to come in here without me"

 

"Sha Heda"

 

This was how Clarke made her way out of the room, seething that Lexa was tagging along, two guards following them. "I don't need you to watch over me"

 

"You might need it. You know it. And I have to admit I'm curious as to how trash can be turned into medicine"

 

"It's not the trash, it's the spores. The mushroom if you will"

 

Lexa nodded and they didn't speak for a while, that is until Clarke broke the silence still angry. "I can't understand how you can be fine with letting these children kill each over"

 

"This is not something I get to decide. This has always been our way"

 

"How did that work out for you? Do you even think about the kids you grew up with sometimes?" Clarke was expecting a rebuttal but she only felt dread as she looked into Lexa's eyes to see her soul. It was one of those times when she could see so much into the commander's eyes. So much pain.

 

"I…I…"Lexa didn't like feeling cornered but she knew she needed it, someone to push her. Clarke was very good at it, pushing her forward, out of her comfort zone. Always thinking about others, what could she have replied to that?

 

Thankfully she didn't have to. Clarke could see she had driven Lexa too far. "I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I don't know your people that well and I can't understand. So much is happening so fast and I'm left…frustrated"

 

"We are raised following the rules of the commander because one of the initiate has to keep the legacy going. I'm making sure these children are taken care of, raised the best way possible. Happy" Lexa paused after that last word. "When I…when the commander dies the initiates have to go through the conclave. If you don't want to take part in it you are killed. Be the next commander or die. Anonymity is not an option we had"

 

"But Luna is around your age. How come she is still alive then?"

 

"In theory the conclave should be fair and with no interference from the outside world. Unfortunately that's not the case. Clan leaders are known for picking favorites. Sometimes when the time of the conclave has come some children will…have accidents" Clarke opened her mouth, outraged but couldn't speak. She just hoped Lexa could finished before they reached the kitchen as they stepped out of the elevator. "I knew I was the flame's keeper favorite"

 

"Flame's keeper?"

 

"Titus. You saw him, no hair, tattoos on his head. His sacred duty is to protect the commander's spirit. After the conclave he is to accomplish the ascension ritual. He is there for all the commanders as an advisor"

 

"Should he even have a favorite?"

 

Lexa didn't say anything to that and kept going with her tale. "Luna was one of the best fighters among us, with an amazingly strong survival instinct. I can only guess he didn't see her as fit to rule. Her first fight was against her little brother. Titus knew, she'd either be broken or she'd let her brother win"

 

"She ran away didn't she?" Clarke made sure she'd remember to be wary of this Titus person. Lexa merely nodded so the blonde asked another question. "Then why is she still alive? I thought…"

 

"Tit…my advisors are just that, advisors. The final decision was mine to make. I am the commander and banished her from this land. We are here"

 

Clarke got caught a little off guard. She still had so many other questions to ask. As soon as they stepped in everyone in the room froze before they lowered their head for a second.

 

An extremely energetic Asian man appeared, very skinny, dreadlock reaching passed his shoulder blades. "Things are moving fast Heda" He showed her barrels filled to the brim with different kinds of stinking food.

 

Clarke immediately moved forward. "No no no no no. This is not what I said. Only blue green" Lexa grabbed a bucket and followed the blonde who was hands deep into the food.

"Nope. Do not bring anything that is black" As she was speaking Clarke was sorting out what she needed, putting what seemed to be the right kind fungus in the bucket Lexa was holding.

 

The blonde was working while a few people stared at the two girls. The commander turned to the fidgeting man "Taka bring in some empty barrels, we need to sort that out"

 

He nodded and ran out. Lexa wasn't sure how long they stayed there. Clarke talking as she was selecting her fungus, while Lexa was just observing the blonde, the way she moved, a little annoyed, the shape her lips took as she talked and how her blonde hair moved with her.

 

"Are you listening to me?" Asked Clarke.

 

"I…was just trying to remember everything you were saying. If it works this could be very useful for us"

 

Clarke was more than doubtful but didn't comment "We have enough to begin with. I need a knife and a water filled pot. This one. I need it to boil" She pointed a pot on a shelf. In a few seconds everything was ready for her. She put every piece of food down before cutting it, a little envious of Lexa who was such at ease with a knife. She moving twice as fast, grabbing a piece and cutting it in a second in her own hands.

 

Clarke looked around and realized this was a well-oiled machine, people were following the instructions as they spoke and joked with each other. Something was bothering the blonde though. "Is it me or is no one looking at me in the eyes?"

 

"It's not you"

 

"That's it? Lexa?!" Whine the blonde.

 

"You know they call you Wanheda, give them time to adjust to the reality. They need to get used to the woman you are and not…you know, the myth they created"

 

"Okay…I guess. Back to what we were talking about before, why is Luna here if she was banished?"

 

"The children…Azegeda took advantage of what happened at Mount Weather. They planted the seeds of doubts in the coalition. When most were left wondering who to trust a small group of Azgeda warriors made their move. They attacked me and the nightbloods. I was prepared for them to try something against me. Not the children. Luna had to come back, she carries the blood and they wanted to kill her for it"

 

"Is Azegeda trying to stop the commander's line?"

 

"No. We've learned since that the queen has a nightblood of her own. A girl she raised in her own twisted way. Most likely very faithful to her"

 

"You mean that by default, if she is the only nightblood left, she'd be the next commander?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Wow…I guess I understand what you mean. If some big changes were to take place regarding your traditions, now wouldn't be a good time" Lexa merely nodded again.

 

"The water is boiling Wanheda!"

 

"Good take it off the fire then. Then we'll add what we've cut to it" The man was running again and Clarke frowned as she turned to Lexa "Okay but… you don't seem to have that many people with black blood, killing them off could lead to a problem in the future. No?"

 

"Blood is blood Clarke. As long as there are people there will be blood"

 

Clarke didn't comment, she didn't see herself begin to explain genetics to a stubborn commander. "Fine, even if that was not a problem. Let's say the new commander dies just after becoming commander, then what? Would the younger children have to fight each other too?"

 

"No. The oldest nightblood would be the next in line"

 

"Let's just say, they all fought each other to death and there is no more nightblood left at that moment. All the young one died of…smoke intoxication because there was too many candles, or something caught on fire"

 

Lexa glared at the blonde "Stop it"

 

"I'm just asking questions"

 

"You are looking for a fault to argue about"

 

"I don't argue. I just…explain why I'm right" Clarke teased with a small smile. She realized that strangely she was once again feeling so light. Lexa had that strange effect on her. She had thought that after what happened at Mount Weather this would be gone, if not, because of the time they spent at a distance, but it felt like they had never been apart.

If anything as Clarke watched one of her rare smile appear on Lexa's face, it might be worse.


End file.
